bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukine Nagato
Yuki Nagato (長門雪, Nagato Yuki), or better known as "Niles" is a spiritually-aware human living in Cross City. He is known as the thirteenth incarnation of the Shinigami Captain, Seitorō Nisshōkirite. Due to his unique "birth" he is known to have adopted both the title of N as well as the legacy of the fallen warrior. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Power and Abilities Human abilities *'Spiritual Power': Due to his creation, Yuki has a large well of spiritual energy to tap into, however he has not been trained to do so. It is unique however that its feel is completely unlike that of a Quincy, and is closer to that of a Shinigami. Despite his Quincy birth, he retains traces of Seitorō's reiatsu as well as the reiatsu of his other 11 lives. This spiritual pressure is considered to be far more than he should possess and his mother even noted on its composition, saying he isn't natural. *'Vast Intellect': Due to his uncontrolled Jinki power Yuki is incredibly intelligent, able to recall events and calculations with great accuracy. Even despite his full understanding of his origins, he is able to loosely tap into his own power and use it to store large quantities of visual and audible information an use it to formulate a plan of action. Due to his ability he is the youngest student in the Senior class, having skipped two grades and passed the exams pressed to him. In combat he is able to calculate the amount of time needed to successfully counter attack, however due to his inability to utilize proper Quincy techniques he is unable to properly fight against spiritual threats and is often on the receiving end of a Hollow's Cero. To this effect he is also keen on having an escape plan, including using tools or other items to garner his escape if the need arises. When speaking to his mother, he has noted that he feels different than other Quincy yet he has not discovered the reason as to why which annoys him. Quincy abilities *'Spiritual Awareness': Being a Quincy he is able to interact with and as well as . Jinki Fragment Yuki's Jinki Fragment is named Understanding (粋, iki). It represents the human desire to want to know everything to be known about anything. It was transferred to him by his former life, the previous owner Seitorō and behaves differently for him than it did for Seitorō or even Sayaka. Currently Yuki has no knowledge of his power or his status as a Jinki. Trivia *His name was borrowed from the character of the same name in the Anime/Manga series the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. This was done because of the authors favor of said character. *In at six of his former lives, he was a member of the three great families who hailed from Asadal. They are as follows; Nisshō Asakura, Atem Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki, Sū Kurosaki, Nisshō Kawahiru, and Yue Kawahiru. *This is my second attempt at a Shinigami/Quincy cross, however I am going about it completely differently than the first. Quotes Reference Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Jinki Fragment Category:Reincarnated Beings Category:Shinigami-Human hybrid